The Turner Lost
by TuffPaintedRebel
Summary: Elizabeth and her son, Willie, are having a great time, until, Willie disappeared. Who took him? Does Will help? Find out in The Turner Lost Willabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **This is just an idea I had wile watching the movie, please R&R I don't own anything excepth the idea.**

"Time for bed William." I told my five year old son. William Turner III

"Can I at leasts hear a story first?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Alright which one?"

"The one abouts you and Daddy!"

"Willie, there are so many stories about me and your father, which one?"

"How abouts the time you meeted him?"

"Alright. We met out at sea. I was on my father's ship. The crew was not too happy about a girl on board, but there I was. They weren't happy because-"

"I knows the legend Mommy! Girls bring bad lucks on a ship!!" Willie sat up and got into the story.

"Yes, but you know that I am not bad luck. I looked out on the horizon and saw a wrecked ship. I showed my father and your father was the only survivor. He was unconscious. My father asked me to stay with him. I was making sure he was not injured, and I found that he was a pirate. I took his necklace and he woke up. He told me his name. Will Turner. After that, he was the blacksmiths apprentice, and the rest we'll save for another night. Goodnight Willie. I love you." I kissed my son on the cheek, tucked him in, and left the room.

Ah, Will, I haven't seen him in almost six years, how I miss him. After his one day on land, I came back to Port-Royal and got myself a nice small house by the sea. A few months later, I found out that I was pregnant. Jack comes by and visits us about twice a month, and he's been such a help. I slipped out of my clothes and but on one of Will's old shirts and leaned down and looked under my bed. I reached down to a loose floorboard and pulled it up. I grabbed the chest and hugged it close to me. "Will, Love, I miss you so much." I silently started crying. "Please come back safe. Our son needs his father." After placing a light kiss on the chest, and placed it back in the secret compartment, sealed it, and laid in bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Around two, I was abruptly shaken awake. "Mommy, I thinks there's someone in the house." I rolled over and looked at Willie.

"William, the doors are locked, and I made sure the windows were locked, no one is in our house. I promise." He nodded his head and went back to bed. I laid on my back and silently spoke to myself. "Will, oh where are you right now? What are you doing?"

I yawned and stretched before opening my eyes. Usually Willie wakes me up earlier than this. I rolled out of bed and slipped some clean clothes on, then went into Willie's room to check on him. I opened his door and looked around, he wasn't there. I looked all around the house, with the same results. I went into the kitchen to see if he left a note, and I saw a note alright. It wasn't from Willie though…I couldn't figure out who it was from, they said that Willie had special powers, being Will's son. They took him. They took my only connection to Will.

I ran through town straight to Jack's door. I started pounding on the door, and AnaMaria, Jack's wife opened the door. "Hello Elizabeth, what brings you here so early?"

"I need to speak with Jack! Now!" I yelled out of breath. She saw the look in my eyes and let me in.

"One second, let me go get him." She left, and half a second later, Jack came into the room.

"What's the matter Lizzie?"

"Willie, someone took Willie" I broke down crying, and Jack got me to sit down.

"How do you know?"

"They left a note that said Willie had powers, what powers is that Jack? What powers did he get from his father?"

"Let's just say big ones for now, we need to find him. I'll be right back!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get the Pearl ready of course! Go with Ana and get your things, and bring the chest, but keep it hidden!!" He ran out of the house and I got Ana. We ran to the house and I got some of my things, Willie's things, and the chest. We went out to the harbor and boarded the Pearl.

"Don't worry Lizzie, we'll find the whelp." Jack hugged me and Ana soon joined. We finally set sail and were on our journey to find little Willie.


	2. Chapter 2

All day I moped around on deck, not talking to anyone except Jack and AnaMaria. By evening, I ran out of tears. First, I loose Will, and now Willie? It's not fair! I will not give up! Jack led me to the Captain's Quarters, and let me sleep there for the night.

I woke up to the seagulls, and the crashing waves. My heart dropped when I realized where I was. Willie. Gone. Taken.

I got up and walked out to the deck and saw an amazing sight. A ship was coming up out of the water. The Dutchman! Will!

I ran to the side of the boat where Jack was standing. "How did you get him to come?" he shrugged.

"I pulled a few strings." When Will saw the ship, you should've seen his face, it lit up like I've never seen it before, well, ok I have, but no one else. Then, his face fell. Oh no.

"Elizabeth! What's going on?!" he yelled to me.

"Will! Help! I need you!" his face showed a look of puzzlement.

"What?"

"Maybe I should explain, Will, we need your help!"

"Why?"

"I'll let Lizzie explain! I'm sending her over!"

"You can't!"

"Actually, I can, she has information that concerns your duties as Captain of the Dutchman!"

"What?! Send her over!" Jack handed me a rope that was attached to the mast.

"You know what to do to get over there, right?"

"Yes Jack, I'm a big girl." I grabbed the rope and swung over to Will and landed in his arms. I sunk into him crying immediately after letting go of the rope. "Will…Will…I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and ran a hand through my hair. He inhaled sharply. "Mmm…Elizabeth…I've missed you too." He pulled away, kissed me, and led me to his quarters.

"Now, Love, what is going on?"

"Will, I don't know where to start."

"Start with the beginning." He sat me down at his table and sat across from me. He took my hands.

"Well, first of all, we…I…we have a…well, we have a son. William Turner III."

"Um…really?"

"Yes Will."

"I'm a father! I'm a father! Lizzie! We're parents!" He got up, swung me around, and kissed me.

"But…" he put me down. "Someone took him. Yesterday morning. They left a note that said he had a special power that he got from you."

"Oh no."

"What is it William?"

"Well, there is a special power, he possesses the power to control life and death."

"He what?"

"He's immortal, and he can make others immortal, or make them die just by willpower." He sighed.

"Will, why didn't I know this?"

"I found out after I left you."

"But why would someone want him?"

"He also has the power to make the Dutchman useless, if he ever steps foot on any ship, to fight, everyone, against him will surely die."

"Will, what do we do?"

"We must find him before he gains his power."

"How long is that?"

"Actually, the day I am able to go back to land."

"Then why take him now?"

"Training."

"Will what do we need to do?"

"The Dutchman and Pearl will sail together until we find him. They'll want to get to both of us, and this is the safest arrangement. Where's the chest?"

"Hidden."

"Good. I need to talk to Jack. Let's go back over to the Pearl." Will stood, and grabbed my hand. We both went out of his quarters, and swung over to the Pearl. Jack came up to us.

"So? What are your orders Captain Turner?"

"We need to sail together until we find my son."

"Ay captain. Now Lizzie, go back with Will, I'm sure you have some catching up to do." Jack walked off and Will grinned at me.

We swung back to his ship and went straight to his quarters. "Elizabeth, you have to tell me everything about Willie."

"He's just like you. Is there anything else?" I laid on his bed and motioned for him to join me. He laid back and put his arm around me.

"Yes."

"He loves you so much. He says that when he gets bigger, he's gonna come sail with you. He knows he can't but, he wants to."

"He actually could."

"Really?"

"After I come back. One second, I'm really hot." He stood up and took off his shirt revealing his bare chest.

"Yes you are." he laid back down and I traced shapes on his chest.

"I love you." he kissed me with so much passion, making up for lost years.

"Will." I put my hands on his chest.

"Elizabeth, are you ok with this?"

"Mm-Hm" he reached for my shirt and started unbuttoning it. Before long, all of our clothing was off, and we were showing each other just how much we still love each other.

Will's POV

An hour later, Elizabeth was asleep. I've missed her so much. It's so great to see her again. I'm just worried that its not gonna last long. I ran my hands through her beautiful hair.

Calypso appeared in Tia Dalma form. "William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, you have broken your duties and brought your wife on board your ship. Why did you do that?"

Oh no. Her. She got us into this mess in the first place. "My son has been kidnapped. Elizabeth just wants my help."

"Your son? Oh no. Dis is bad. Davy Jones freed himself. He is the one who has young William. I'm sure of dis. He wants revenge. Your wife has permission to stay on the Dutchman. She is safe from the curse of this ship. She may stay with you from now on. Until you find your son. But, the Perl must stay with you because your defense will be lowered because of the woman living on the ship, making you slow your duties." With that, she disappeared. Elizabeth woke with a start. "Will, who was that?"

I sat beside her on the bed. "It was Calypso. She said that it is safe for you to stay on the Dutchman with me. Jack and the crew have stay to help defend us though."

"Oh. Ok. Does that mean that we get to break the curse?"

"Yes. It does." I kissed her and we laid back down, just talking and enjoying each others company.

Willie's POV

Its cold and dark. This funny room smells like the icky stuff on the bad food that Mommy throws away. I heard men talking. They were saying that they were going to train me to be a ruthless pirate…what's that mean? It can't be good. Mommy says that it is good to be compassionate. That means loving and caring. Mommy taught me that. "Scuse me, but who are you mister?" I asked the man closest to me.

He turned toward me and laughed. "Why I'm Davy Jones. Your Daddy is the man who killed me."

I sat up "Oh he probably didn't mean it. Mommy says that he's a good man who wouldn't hurt anyone."

The other man walked toward me and took my arm. "Come on over here boy and we'll tell you about your father." He pulled me up and dragged me to where they were sitting. There was a little fire and a little bit of food. "By the way, I'm Barbosa." He smiled at me, but I didn't like it. His teeth were all yellow and nasty and he looked at me like Mommy's friend who cleans the house does when I make a mess.

"Your Daddy is a very mean pirate. He killed a whole ship full of people. He killed me for no reason, and he killed Mr. Barbosa here too."

"Oh. But Mommy said he only killed to save other people."

"Your Mommy lies. She killed people too. They did it to save Jack Sparrow, another bad pirate."

"But Uncle Jack is always nice to me."

"They are nice to you until you threaten them with your power."

"Power?" Mr. Barbosa handed me some icky looking fish, but Mommy said to always eat and drink what was given to you, so I ate it. It was different, but not bad. Not like Mommy would have made, but it was food. "Here drink up." Barbosa gave me a bottle of dark colored water. I took a drink and almost spit it out. The water was bitter and smelled bad. "it's the only thing kid, you need to drink." I took another drink and another. In a minute, I was being walked back to the pile of blankets I was laying on earlier. Before I fell asleep, I heard Mr. Davy Jones say my training started tomorrow.

**A/N ehh not so great... I haven't been able to write since my last chapter...my computer died...read and review please!!**


End file.
